RugRockets
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: A Magical Orb That Team Rocket Finds Makes A Big Difference To Ash, Misty, Jessie, James And Meowth But Means BIG Trouble For Pikachu I FINALLY Finished Re-Doing It!
1. This Is Going To Be Weird

_Just a random idea that I thought would make a cute story_

_Meowth: Hey what's dis?_

_Team rocket (and by 'team rocket' I mean James and Meowth) had been digging in an ancient Indian site, where they had been warned not to because they say a curse had been laid on the site, and Meowth had found a strange orb with his shovel_

_Jessie: what is it Meowth?_

_Meowth and James climbed out of the 6-inch deep hole that they had been digging and Meowth handed her the orb (and by 'handed her the orb' I mean she grabbed it)_

_Jessie: humph, it's just a stupid ball, it's probably worthless,_

_Jessie threw the orb to the floor and smoke began to rise from it_

_Jessie: huh?_

_James: hey, what's going on?_

_Meowth: where are youse guys? I can't see a ting!_

_The smoke swallowed team rocket up and began to clear_

_Jessie: uh, that was weird, hey! What happened to my voice?_

_James: huh, what happened to MY voice?!_

_And who's that?!_

_James and Jessie both sounded much more high-pitched and when the smoke cleared they could both see a toddler_

_James: hey, who's the kid?_

_Jessie: oh my Groudon, that baby can talk!_

_James: hey, that baby sounds like Jessie!_

_Jessie: and that one sounds like James!_

_(think about it)_

_James: WAA! WE'RE, WE'RE,_

_TODDWERS!!!_

_Jessie: but how did this happen?_

_James: hey, where's Meowth?_

_Jessie: uh, I think I found him,_

_Jessie held up a pokemon egg which began to rattle_

_James: oh no! Meowth is an egg! Now what're we gonna do?!_

_Jessie: well, I know what I'm gonna do_

_Jessie wobbled over (they aren't that good at walking yet) and shoved the egg into James's mini stomach_

_Jessie: now wet's think, it must have been to do with this_

_Jessie held up the orb and noticed a warning sign on the side:_

_Warning_

_Do not throw or bang off stuff,_

_If thrown or banged off something it will release a gas that turns people/pokemon into toddlers_

_For cure/antidote go to:_

_Mario's house_

_The mushroom kingdom_

_A random pipe sticking out of the ground_

_Unfortunately, because they were babies, she couldn't read yet so she just kind of ignored it_

_James: well, what do we do now?_

_Jessie: I'm thinking, I'm thinking, well, we could just do what we usually do until we turn back to normal_

_James: I meant what're we gonna do about Meowth?_

_Jessie: oh, forget the cat, there's the twerps, wet's go!_

_James: but,_

_Jessie: but what?_

_James: but we're kids, they'll never give pikachu to a couple of kids_

_Jessie: exactwy, they'll never know it's us!_

_James: what do you mean?_

_Jessie: we just pretend to be innocent wittle kids who wanna wearn to be pokemon trainers, then when he's not wooking we'll grab pikachu and make a run for it, now c'mon there's no time to waste! _

_James: this is going to be weird…_

_Didn't see that comin did ya? And yes James, this IS going to be weird_

_Review if you think you know what's going to happen next_


	2. Can't Train An Egg

**Well, here's chapter two, I don't own pokemon, team rocket or the twerps but I sure wish I did, especially Meowth, he's so cute!**

**Ash: so, where **_**is**_** Brock?**

**Misty: beats me**

**Ash: oh my Groudon! He beats you?!**

**Misty: B(**

**Pikachu: 'sigh'**

**Jessie: prepare for, uh, I mean, hi mister!**

**Ash: huh, who said that? WAA!**

**Ash jumped as he noticed the mini rockets standing in front of him**

**Ash: oh, sorry**

**Misty: aww, you guys are so cute!**

**Jessie: hey mister, will you teach us how to be pokemon twainers?**

**James: PWEEEAAASE???**

**Ash: well, I don't know, it doesn't seem like me to do a thankless good deed…**

**Misty: c'mon ash, do it, I think they're cute, what age are you guys anyway?**

**James: well, because we were transformed, we don't really know, OOF**

**Jessie elbowed James in the stomach**

**James: I mean, uh, three and a half!**

**Misty: see, they're only little, help them!**

**Ash: well, okay**

**J'n'J: yay!**

**Jessie: gee, thanks mister!**

**Ash: okay, first things first, you need your own pokemon, like this!**

**Ash held pikachu out to them and it shook their hands**

**Ash: so, do you two have a pokemon?**

**Jessie: um, sort of…**

**James: yep, he's right here!**

**James pulled Meowth's egg out from under his shirt**

**Ash: um, that's not really a pokemon, it's an egg, you can't train an egg**

**James: why not?**

**Ash: because it has to hatch first, then it will hatch INTO a pokemon that you can train**

**James: oh,**

**Jessie: well, what do we do until it hatches?**

**Misty: I know!**

**Misty picked up the egg and wrapped a scarf around it**

**Jessie: where did you get that scarf?**

**Ash: what're you doing, misty?**

**Misty: I heard that keeping eggs warm makes them hatch faster**

**James: can I hold it? Can I hold it? Pweeaasse!**

**Misty: okay here, but don't drop it!**

**Misty handed James the egg**

**James: yay!**

**Ash: so, where did you two get this egg anyway?**

**Jessie: uh, uh, we found it!**

**Misty: y'mean, it was abandoned?**

**Jessie: uh, yeah! All alone and helpless, we rescued it!**

**James: ah, guys! Help!**

**The egg James was holding was beginning to glow**

**Ash: what's happening?**

**Misty: it's hatching!**

**Pikachu: pika!**

**The egg dissolved away and a small Meowth kitten fell out of the bottom of the scarf**

**James: yay!**

**James picked up the tiny cat and wrapped him in the scarf**

**Ash: hmm, a Meowth!**

**Misty: aww, it's all cute and fluffy!**

**Ash: now you guys can start training!**

**Misty: ash, it just hatched, give it some room!**

**Meowth opened his eyes and looked up at James**

**Meowth: Meowth, dat's right!**

**Ash: huh?**

**Misty: did, did that Meowth just talk?!**

**Jessie: uh, no! no! you two must be hearing things!**

**James: Meowth, we're trying to trick the twerps, you have to keep your mouth shut!**

**Meowth: right!**

**Ash: I'm telling you, I heard that Meowth talk!**

**Ash took Meowth from James**

**Ash: go on, say something!**

**Meowth looked back at James and James shook his head**

**Meowth: Meowth!**

**Ash: huh, I could've swore I heard it talk, well let's get down to training!**

**Meowth: 'gulp'**

**Looks like Meowth is in for some training, this can't go well…**


	3. Toddler Twerps And Electric Babysitters

If I owned pokemon then team rocket would have kidnapped Tracey and max and left them on a deserted island by now

Ash put Meowth on the floor and called out Squirtle

Ash: okay, little girl you tell your Meowth to use scratch and we'll have a pokemon battle! Ladies first!

Jessie: okay, Meowth use scratch!

Meowth: huh, Meowth?

Meowth looked round at Jessie and a question mark became visible above his head

Jessie: c'mon Meowth, just scratch it!

Meowth lifted his foot and started to scratch his ear

Jessie: ugh, not like that!

Ash: okay we'll start! Squirtle, use water gun!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Squirtle soaked Meowth, he jumped up and clung on to James's head

Misty: oh my gosh, are you okay kid?

James: uh, I wouldn't mind, but uh, retract the claws please

Meowth: Meowth,

Meowth slowly climbed down off James and sat on the floor for a minute, shaking

Misty: maybe it isn't the best idea to go with water types,

Ash: okay, Squirtle return! Go, Bulbasaur!

Ash called back Squirtle and sent out Bulbasaur

Ash: okay Bulbasaur, use vine whip!

Bulbasaur: bulba!

Bulbasaur extended the vines from it's back and wrapped them around Meowth

Meowth: Meowth?

Bulbasaur pulled Meowth in to the air and slammed him into the ground a few times

Ash: okay Bulbasaur, that's enough, hey kids, now you have your Meowth attack us

Bulbasaur dropped Meowth who made a huge, cat-shaped crater in the ground

Jessie: c'mon Meowth scratch, scratch!

Meowth managed to pull himself out of the crater but couldn't see straight and almost fell back in

Jessie: oh, I give up!

Misty: maybe vine whip's a bit much,

Ash: okay, let's try this!

Ash called back Bulbasaur and sent out Charmander while James helped Meowth stop falling into the crater

Ash: okay Charmander, rage!

Charmander walked over and scratched Meowth a little

Meowth: …Meowth?

James: was that it? Okay, Meowth use scratch!

Meowth waddled over uncomfortably on all fours and scratched Charmander as hard as he could

Meowth: Meowth, Meowth!

James: yay! We're winning!

Ash: okay Charmander, do it!

Charmander: char!

Charmander's flame grew bigger and bigger as he struck back, knocking Meowth out

Meowth: …Me-owth!…X(

James: aww, almost

Jessie: ugh, even as kids, we can't win!

Ash: what do you mean?

Jessie: oh for the love of, WE'RE TEAM ROCKET!!!

Ash: 'gasp' IT'S TEAM ROCKET!!!

Pikachu: 'sweatdrop'

Misty: B(

Wait, what happened to you guys?!

Jessie: it's a long story…

ONE EXPLANATION LATER

Ash: …so, this orb thingy?

Jessie: right

Misty: …and we're expected to believe this?

James: no really! Look!

James grabbed the orb and threw it to the ground as smoke began to rise, when it cleared ash and misty were little kids too and pikachu was doing something else so he wasn't affected

Ash and misty: … WAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!

James: see, I told you!

Pikachu: oh, what did you guys do?

Ash: hey! I can understand you!

Pikachu: well yeah, kids and pokemon are strongly linked, they practically speak the same language!

Misty: well, what do we do now?

Jessie: there was something written on the orb, but we can't read

Pikachu: I can read, give it here

James handed pikachu the orb/ball thing and he read out the message (go back to the first chapter, it will be there)

Pikachu: …okay,

Well, now there's five babies and an electric baby sitter, there's something you don't read everyday!


	4. Lilo And Stitch, Wobbuffet And Squirtle

Looks like pikachu is stuck babysitting, good luck, you'll DEFINITELY need it!

Pikachu: c'mon, I better get you guys to a pokemon centre

Jessie: uh, that'll be a pwoblem for us, we're banned from being in a pokemon centre

Pikachu: well, then I guess we're camping out, but how do we change you guys back?

Misty: I guess we just have to find this 'mushroom kingdom' place

Ash: the mushroom kingdom?

Jessie: where are we gonna find a random pipe sticking out of the gwound?!

James: and who's Mawio?

Jessie: he sounds like a twerp!

Misty: well, we're not gonna get anywhere by arguing, wets start wooking for this pipe!

Pikachu: good idea, misty! I'm making you head toddler!

Misty: yay!

Ash: how come she gets to be head toddwer?!

Pikachu: oh, just come on!

Pikachu lead the kids through the trees with ash and misty arguing, Jessie trying to figure out why Wobbuffet was also a baby (and where he came from) and James was carrying Meowth who was still knocked out

Misty: ash, stop poking me!

Ash: I'm not poking you, you're poking me!

Jessie: STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!

James: I'm not touching you, it's free air!

Pikachu: 'sigh'

Ash: are we there yet?

Pikachu: oh, dear, mew. If you start doing that, I swear I will drop you like a heavy pokeball!

Ash:…sheesh…

Misty: so where are we going pikachu?

Pikachu: misty, we just went over this, that sounds like something ash would say

Misty: yeah, I know! Ash dared me to ask you, I did it!

Ash: aww, I don't believe it!

Pikachu: 'sigh'

Jessie: pikachu! Can I have permission to beat James?

Pikachu: yeah sure, wait! Why?

Jessie: he's bugging me and ripping off lilo and stitch lines

Pikachu: …yeah okay,

Jessie cracked her knuckles

Jessie: oh, goody!

James: 'gulp' now, now, hang Jessie, uh

Jessie: you've got five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't beat you before it's too late!

4...3...2...

James: AH, UH, UH, IFYOUHURTMEYOU'LLHAVETOCARRYMEOWTH

DON'T HURT ME!!!

(if you hurt me you'll have to carry Meowth)

Jessie: …hmm, yeah I don't really wanna carry that furball, okay, you can live!

James: whew! Thanks Meowth!

Meowth: ……..mmm, Dat's right!………

Wobbuffet: wob-a-wob!

Pikachu: what the- where the heck did he come from?!

Jessie: a better question is; how do we get rid of him?

Pikachu: don't you have his pokeball?

Jessie: …..oh yeah,

Pikachu: 'sweatdrop'

Jessie called Wobbuffet back into his pokeball, which was now so big she could barely hold it up

Pikachu: aha! There he is!

James: who? Who is it?

Pikachu was pointing to ash's Squirtle, who was leaning against a tree on top of a hill

Ash: Squirtle? But I just used him like, one chapter ago,

Pikachu: yeah, but when you're not using him he does other stuff, c'mon, he's gonna help us!

Pikachu started running up the cliff and everyone else chased after him

Pikachu: hey Squirtle! Could ya give us a hand?

Squirtle: hey pikachu, what's up?

Pikachu: somehow, these guys have all gone rug-rat and I'm stuck babysitting them, think you can help out at all?

Squirtle: well, first things first, who have we got here?

Pikachu: well, we got ash and misty here,

Ash: hiya Squirtle!

Misty: hey Squirtle!

Pikachu: and this is Jessie, James and Meowth!

James: hi Squirtle, remember me?

Jessie: turtle,

Meowth: …….zzzz……

Squirtle: hmm, I don't remember you, but I do remember this scaredy-cat!

Squirtle spat some water at Meowth and smiled evilly

Meowth: WAH! Meowth! Dat's right!

James: is that all you can say?

Meowth: Dat's right!

James: I'll take that as a yes,

Pikachu: so do you think you can help us out Squirtle?

Squirtle: hmm, well, I can't help you out with the whole 'baby' thing, but I can get you some tents and a wagon and stuff…

So, another story with Squirtle in it, man he gets around!


	5. Where Will Pikachu Sleep?

Another chapter re-done, hopefully this will be better than the first version

Pikachu: gee, thanks Squirtle!

Squirtle: aww, don't mention it!

Squirtle pulled a big, red wagon full of tents and pacifiers and other baby stuff out from behind the tree and gave it to pikachu

Pikachu: thanks again Squirtle!

Meowth: Meowth, dat's right! Meowth!

Meowth hissed at Squirtle from James's arms, still mad about the water

Squirtle: aww, whatsa matter? Is the wittle putty-tat gonna cry?

Meowth: grrr!

Pikachu: Meowth, knock it off! See ya Squirtle!

Squirtle: see ya pikachu!

Pikachu lead the mini-twerps and rockets to a clearing in a field and started setting up the tents while misty and Jessie went looking for the pipe

Jessie: I don't see why _we_ should have to find the pipe,

Misty: would you rather stay with the guys and listen to ash ask stupid questions?

Jessie: hey, there!

Jessie pointed to a random huge, green pipe sticking out of the ground, Mario style

Misty: awesome! Let's go back and tell everyone we found it!

Jessie and misty ran back to the tents just in time to see pikachu, James and Meowth pushing a black and blue ash into one of the tents

Misty: …uh,

Jessie: should we ask?

Pikachu: he was asking stupid questions,

Misty: _there's a shock!_

Pikachu: so we dragged him into the SSBB universe and shut him up

Jessie: aww, I knew I should've stayed here!

Misty: well guys, you'll never guess what!

James: what?

Misty: we found the pipe! C'mon let's go!

Pikachu: 'yawn' uh, not tonight you two, we'll do it in the morning,

James: yeah, I'm beat!

Ash: me too!

'sweatdrop'

Pikachu: do we have to teach you this again?!

Ash: 'gulp' I'll just go to sleep…

Misty: count me in!

Jessie: c'mon pikachu, you can sleep in our tent!

Misty: nu-uh, you'll steal pikachu while we're asleep, pikachu you can sleep in _our_ tent!

Jessie: no way! You guys'll just sneak off reawy earwy in the morning while we're asleep!

James: and then you'll find mawio and turn back into gwown ups and come back and get us and turn us in as babies and then we'll spend the rest of our lives as baby cwiminals!

Meowth: Meowth!

Pikachu: alright, calm down! I'll sleep outside, everyone happy then?

Misty: yeah, that sounds good,

Jessie: I could live with that,

Pikachu: okay then, goodnight everyone!

Misty: night!

Ash: night pikachu!

Jessie: see ya rat!

James: goodnight pikachu!

Meowth: Meowth, Dat's right!

Ash and misty's tent,

Misty: ash, move over!

Ash: how can I? you're taking up all the space! Huh, pikachu?

Pikachu: hey guys, keep it down, I don't want team rocket to know but I'm sleeping in here tonight

Misty: how come?

Pikachu: it's really cold and uncomfortable out there, but don't tell them, they'll be upset

Ash: pikachu, pikachu,

Pikachu: what?

Ash: I can't sleep

James: me neither

Pikachu: where did you come from?

James: well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…

Pikachu: B(

Good luck putting up with them pikachu, now they can't sleep and James is going through the birds 'n' bees talk


	6. Can't Sleep

**Well, here's another chapter, I don't know what to expect so prepare for trouble! XD**

**Pikachu: James, I'm gonna stop ya there, we know where babies come from, I meant where did YOU come from?**

**James: oh, I couldn't sleep either, I was gonna ask you what to do and I saw you come in here so…**

**Jessie: what are you doing?!**

**James: I was just asking pikachu how I could get to sleep**

**Jessie: pikachu? Hey, you lied to us!**

**Meowth: 'yawn' Meowth,**

**James: Meowth can't sleep either, can you?**

**Meowth: Dat's right!**

**Pikachu: alright, alright, you guys stay here, I'll go see if Squirtle gave us anything that could help, STAY HERE**

**Everyone: okay!**

**Meowth: Meowth!**

**Pikachu wandered out and rummaged through the bag of baby stuff that Squirtle had put in the wagon for them**

**Pikachu: let's see, feeding, teething, diaper changing…I am NOT doing that, aha! Here we go, nap times!**

**Pikachu picked up a backpack with a big sticky note on it marked 'NAP TIMES' and carried it in to the tent**

**Pikachu: okay you guys, Squirtle gave us something that's going to help!**

**Pikachu pulled another note out from inside the bag and read it to himself**

**Pikachu: okay! I know what to do, everyone take one of these and team rocket, you guys go back to your tent, I'll be in in a minute,**

**Pikachu handed everyone a pacifier and sent team rocket back to their tent**

**Team rocket's tent,**

**Jessie: so what are we supposed to do with these?**

**James: beats me!**

**Meowth: Meowth!**

**Pikachu walked in carrying the bag**

**Jessie: finally, it's wike, midnight!**

**Pikachu: Jessie, it's 10pm**

**James: who cares? How do we get to sleep?**

**Pikachu: alright, everybody get comfy,**

**Jessie and James sat down side by side and Meowth curled up in front of them**

**Pikachu: now put the binkies in your mouths,**

**Jessie: uh, I don't think so,**

**James: yeah, I don't wanna do that!**

**Meowth: Meowth!**

**Pikachu: fine, fine! Just get comfy and listen!**

**Pikachu brought a Jigglypuff-shaped tape player out of the bag, he set it on the floor, pressed a button and ran out of the tent**

**Jessie: …what was that all about?**

**James: why did he run?! What's it gonna do?!**

**Meowth: Meowth?**

**Suddenly the Jigglypuff-shaped machine started to play a lull-a-bye version of Jigglypuff's song**

**Jessie: I think I know why he ran…..**

**James: 'yawn' we've been through this too many times before…..**

**Meowth: Dat's 'yawn' right!…..**

**Jessie fell asleep with her head leaning on her hands, James was sucking his thumb and Meowth was chewing the pacifier, after the lull-a-bye stopped playing pikachu tiptoed in and took the tape player out, and put it away in the wagon**

**Pikachu: good, I can finally get some sleep**

**So pikachu tiptoed in to ash and misty's tent, pushed ash out of his way and fell asleep**

**I know I use a lot of American words but believe it or not, I'm not American I just think that all that stuff sounds better**


	7. Tooth Trouble

**Another random, unplanned chapter ahead, you have been warned!**

**The next morning,**

**CHOMP**

**James: OUCH!!!**

**Pikachu, ash and misty ran into team rocket's tent to find James rubbing his arm and crying and Meowth crying and holding his mouth in pain**

**Pikachu: what happened?**

**James: 'sniff' he bit me!**

**Pikachu: is-is that true?!**

**Jessie: yep, I saw the whole thing!**

**Pikachu: Meowth! Why did you bite James?!**

**Meowth: ……..m-m-m….**

**Pikachu: oh, let me see,**

**James showed pikachu his arm**

**Pikachu: oh, this is okay, just a little cut, misty, could you help James find a plaster?**

**Misty: c'mon James, I'll get you a plaster!**

**James: 'sniff' okay,**

**Pikachu: well Meowth, the least you could do is say sorry!**

**Meowth: ………m-m-m………**

**Ash: what's wrong with him?**

**Pikachu: Jessie, exactly **_**what**_** happened here?**

**Jessie: well, I was just getting up, I looked over and James is still asleep, mumbling something about pizza and Kirby and Mr bites-a-lot over there was lying next to him, next thing I know, he sinks his teeth in**

**Pikachu: he just, bit him? For no reason?**

**Jessie: yep, that sure woke 'em up!**

**Pikachu: hmm, maybe he broke a tooth, I better have a look**

**Jessie: good luck, he won't open that yap of his for anybody!**

**Pikachu: Meowth, will you open your mouth for me?**

**Meowth shook his head**

**Pikachu: um, what about for misty?**

**Nope**

**Pikachu: James?**

**Nu-uh**

**Pikachu: hmm, this is a tough one,**

**Ash: maybe he just learned bite and he was trying it out?**

**Pikachu: well, if he has broke a tooth, we can't afford to just leave him like that,**

**James: hey guys, look at my awesome plaster!**

**(It's covered in bunnies, don't ask)**

**James: so Meowth, is there anything you want to say to me?**

**Meowth: …….m-m-m…….**

**James: …anything along the lines of, sorry?**

**Meowth: ……m-m-m…..**

**James: ……is he mad at me?**

**Pikachu: no James, we think he broke a tooth but he won't open his mouth**

**James: hmm,**

**James bent down and looked Meowth in the face**

**James: Meowth, we've been friends for as long as before I can remember, and if you wanna keep being friends, you have to get better and to get better you have to open your mouth! Please Meowth, I really want you to get better!**

**When James looked up, Meowth was crying, he assumed that it was because of that touching speech, when actually it was because his mouth was in severe pain**

**James: so, will you open your mouth?**

**Meowth shook his head again**

**James: uh, I give up!**

**Jessie: you guys are going about this all wrong!**

**Jessie pulled out her mallet**

**Jessie: now Meowth, either open your mouth for us, or I'll open it for you!**

**Meowth was in pain, but he knew that going against Jessie's orders would result in being in MORE pain, so he slowly opened his mouth and let pikachu see**

**Pikachu: hmm, well his teeth aren't broken, but most of them aren't there!**

**James: what?! Are you telling me his teeth are in my arm?!**

**Pikachu: no, he's teething, he's only got one tooth and it's driving him crazy**

**Pikachu went out to the wagon and came back with the teething bag**

**Pikachu: hmm, Squirtle sure doesn't make this stuff easy to find…AHA!**

**Pikachu pulled out a plastic fish and handed it to Meowth**

**James: what's that?**

**Pikachu: it's a teething toy, it's for him to chew on to help his teeth when they hurt**

**Meowth looked at the fish for a minute and bit the corner of it, suddenly his eyes sprang open and he licked the fish curiously**

**Meowth: mmm, Meowth!**

**Meowth bit heavily into the toy and started to chew it**

**James: …?**

**Pikachu: it's a fish! Cats, go figure!**

**James: well, better that fish than my arm!**

**We're all in for it now, Meowth has teeth! Uh, tooth! XD**


	8. Pikachu Escapes

**I think it's about time that Mario came into this,**

**James: found it!**

**James was waving everyone over to a huge green pipe sticking out of the ground**

**Jessie: hey! You didn't find it, we did!**

**Misty: yeah!**

**James: alright, alright, sheesh!**

**Ash: yay! My first line in the chapter!**

**SCRATCH**

**Ash: …..ouch!**

**Meowth: heheheh!**

**Pikachu: I need a vacation!**

**Suddenly a small, moustachioed man in red overalls jumped out of the pipe and blinked at the disaster waiting to happen(that's the main characters) before yelling back down the pipe**

**???: see, I told ya it was in this universe!**

**Suddenly another, slightly taller, moustachioed man in green overalls jumped out of the pipe**

**???: alright, alright, you win!**

**Pikachu: alright, I'll do it! Who are you guys?**

**???: I'm Mario! And this is my little brother luigi!**

**Pikachu: don't you mean your big brother?**

**Luigi: nope, I'm his big, little brother!**

**Pikachu started scribbling something on a sticky note and stuck it to the wagon**

**Pikachu: well, I only have one question, are you guys good with kids?**

**Mario: well, not really**

**Pikachu: that's good enough for me!**

**At that pikachu shoved the kids towards the Mario bros and ran off to find a spa or a beach or somewhere that didn't have kids**

**Everyone: …..**

**Misty: didn't see that one coming!**

**Luigi: what did you guys do to him?!**

**Ash: nothing he didn't have coming!**

**Mario: …so, we have to look after the kids?**

**Luigi: yep! Looks like it**

**Mario: ………call Yoshi?**

**Luigi: call Yoshi!**

**So Mario called Yoshi while luigi tried to get to know the kids**

**Luigi: so, what's your name little girl?**

**James: ….I'm a boy!**

**Luigi: …so what's your name kid?**

**Ash: I'm ash! I'm gonna be the worlds greatest pokem-**

**Luigi: okay, calm down kid! Who are you two?**

**Misty: I'm misty!**

**Jessie: prepare for trouble!**

…

**Jessie: AHEM! **_**I said**_** PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!**

**Jessie whacked James, who was playing fetch with Meowth, round the head**

**James: ouch, 'sniff' what was that for?**

**Jessie: he asked who we were!**

**James: so why don't we just say our names? It would save a lot of time!**

**Meowth: Dat's right!**

**Jessie: 'sigh' you guys are no fun! My name's Jessie!**

**James: I'm James and I'M A BOY!!!**

**Meowth: Meowth! Dat's right!**

**Mario: well, Yoshi says he won't do it!**

**Luigi: why not?**

**Mario: something about we don't appreciate him and we never listen and we're always dumping kids on him for babysitting, I don't know I wasn't really listening…**

**Luigi: great, so I guess it's up to us to look after these kids!**

**Mario: well, let's start with names, who are these guys?**

**Luigi: well, this is Ashley, Missy, Jessabelle, Jamie and Felix!**

**All: 'sigh'**

**Jessie: these next few chapters are gonna be the worst few days of our miserable lives!**

**James: yep**

**Ash: uh-huh**

**Misty: got that right!**

**Meowth: Dat's right!**

**Mario: okay, second thing, what do we do with kids?**

**Luigi: well, I guess we could feed them? What do you kids eat?**

**Ash: well, it's a good question, I guess we eat apples and junk?**

**Misty: the lack of teeth may be a problem though!**

**Mario: well, who here has teeth?**

**Meowth stuck his paw in the air**

**Luigi: …that's it? How many do you have?**

**Meowth opened his mouth real wide and showed off his one mini fang**

**Luigi: 'sigh' this is NOT going to be easy!**

**Mario: where are we?**

**Good luck to the Mario bros, they'll need it! I wonder where pikachu went? Nope, that's a whole nother fanfic!**


	9. Super Mario Babysitters!

**So far we're just going to stay in the pokemon universe, if anyone thinks we should go to the mushroom kingdom then leave a review**

**Mario: so, we're in a place where you catch giant monsters in small round containers and then fight them?**

**Ash: more or less**

**Mario: ……….**_**right!**_

**Luigi: holy koopa! What the heck is that?!**

**Misty: 'sigh' that's a Miltank!**

**Luigi: what the heck is a mitlank??!!**

**Misty: MILTANK! It's a cow!**

**Luigi: ….oh, I knew that!**

**Misty: X(**

**Mario: a cow huh? Hey luigi, I got an idea! 'whisper whisper whisper'**

**Luigi: no way, nu-uh, I am NOT doing that!**

**Mario: aww c'mon, for the kids?**

**Luigi: hmm, okay, BUT ONLY FOR THE KIDS!**

**2 HOURS LATER**

**Luigi: okay, got it!**

**Luigi came back to find Mario asleep while ash and misty chased each other playing tag, James and Meowth repeatedly trying to climb a tree and failing miserably and Jessie chasing Wobbuffet trying to get rid of him one way or another(let's just say one way involves a pokeball and the other way involves a weapon!)**

**Luigi: oh for the love of, wake up!**

**Mario: huh, what, what happened?**

**Luigi: I got the milk!**

**Mario: jeez, you took your time!**

**Luigi: shut up! I got it didn't I?!**

**Mario: okay, WHO WANTS MILK?**

…

**Mario: well, it's all we got so it'll have to do!**

**Luigi: what in the name of the mushroom kingdom do you think you're doing jimmy?!**

**James: it's James! And I'm gonna throw Meowth up the tree and he's gonna grab onto the branch and throw me down a berry!**

**Luigi: you can't do that! One of you will get hurt or …**

**Mario: now luigi, it's better that they learn on their own**

**James tossed Meowth up as high as he could and Meowth hit his head off the bottom branch of the tree, fell back down again and landed on James**

**James: ouch! That hurt!**

**Meowth: Dat's right!**

**Mario: see, I told ya they'd learn better on their own! Now who's hungry?**

…

**Mario: look kids, the least you could do is cooperate here!**

**James: I'm kinda hungry!**

**Luigi: there see! Jackie's got the right idea!**

**James: ugh!**

**Luigi handed them each out a bottle of milk but instead of drinking theirs, Meowth and James(who is not called Jackie) decided to have a milk fight**

**James: hey Mario!**

**Mario: whatsa matter kid?**

**James: I'm all outta milk and me and Meowth are wet!**

**Mario: ……I'm not changing em!**

**James: not THAT kind of wet!**

**Luigi: oh for the love of, I'll dry them, come here!**

**James and Meowth crawled over to luigi who started to dry them with one of Mario's towels, but when he pulled the towel off James had turned into a Pichu**

**Luigi: 8(**

**James: what? What are you all staring at?**

**Jessie: you're, you're a Pichu!**

**James: …….what? She's, she's messing with me right? Am I being punked?**

**Misty: nope, you're a Pichu alright!**

**James: oh, okay excuse me a moment,**

**James waddled behind a tree and, wait for it…**

**James: AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**He scrambled back and sat down**

**James: okay, what were we talking about?**

**Mario: oh no, don't tell me you used the towel that transforms people into pokemon!**

**Luigi: a towel that turns people into pokemon, an orb that turns people into babies, where are you getting all this stuff?!**

**Mario: well if I didn't have all this stuff then this story would be going nowhere really fast!**

**Luigi: well now, thanks to you, poor josh has to spend the rest of his life as a Pichu!**

**James: oh c'mon! now I know how bif feels!**

**SOMEWHERE COMPLETELY RANDOM**

**Butch: THE NAME IS BUTCH!!!**

**Cassidy: what was that all about?**

**Butch: I don't know, I just got the sudden feeling that somebody, somewhere was getting my name wrong!**

**Cassidy: there's a shock!**

**Didn't see that one comin! Also James, I feel your pain, my French teacher keeps calling me Catherine!**


	10. Pichu Rescue!

In this chapter we will see why it is that you never see Mario and luigi being left to look after kids

James: well what do we do now?

Misty: we should probably find someone to help!

Mario: found someone!

Mario came back with a shady-looking guy dressed all in black

Mario: this guy says he can help!

???: help? I'll help myself!

The shady guy grabbed Meowth and James and ran off

Ash: hey come back here!

Jessie: what do you think you're doing?!

Misty: aren't you guys gonna help?!

Mario: what do you mean?

Misty: they're getting kidnapped you idiots!

Luigi: you worry too much, he's obviously taking them away to make them better, then he'll bring them back, you'll see!

2 HOURS LATER

Mario: …..okay he's not coming back,

Misty: of course he's not coming back, he's a pokemon poacher!

Jessie: c'mon, we've gotta go find em!

Ash: why?

Jessie: because, those two were the ones who stopped me from just walking up to you with a pistol and 'asking' for pikachu!

Ash: …..let's go find those pokemon!

In an old abandoned warehouse,

Meowth: c'mon James, talk to me! Are you okay?

James: ….uh, I think so,

Meowth: good, cause I need your help ta figure out where we are!

James: how'd we get here?

Meowth: we were snatched by a pokemon poacher!

James: hey, wait a minute, I thought you couldn't talk!

Meowth: I couldn't talk, human dat is! But now dat you're a Pichu I can talk pokemon to ya!

???: heheheh, you two just get comfy, I'll be shipping you off any minute!

James: huh, who's that?

Meowth: grrr, it's dat screwy pokemon hunter!

???: you two are pretty rare Y'know! A talking Pichu and a talking Meowth! The boss'll pay big time for pokemon gems like you!

Meowth made a swipe at him from the bars of the cage (oh yeah, they're in a cage by the way) and he jumped back

???: humph, I would be afraid if I were you! I'm the greatest pokemon hunter of all fanfics,

I'm Lesley!

James: 'snigger'

Meowth: 'snigger'

Reggie: what? What's the matter?

James: 'snigger' nothing, Lesley!

Lesley: what's wrong with Lesley?

James: nothing, nothing, it's just, I was expecting something tougher!

Meowth: Dat's right!

Lesley: oh shut up! In a few minutes I'll be rid of you, someone's coming to take you to the boss!

James: he wants to send us to the boss, wow this is kind of ironic huh?

Meowth: now is SO NOT da time fer you an your stupid irony!

Suddenly one of the walls exploded and when the smoke cleared a pair of Pichus

stood in the gaping hole

One had a tuft of hair and the other had a bag around his shoulder

Lesley: what the, Pichus?

One of the pokemon threw a small object at Lesley which hit him in the head and started spewing smoke(which, after all the experiences they've had with smoke in this fic, James and Meowth were trying to dodge)

Once the place cleared up, Lesley was passed out on the floor and the Pichus were bending the cage bars with a crowbar from their bag

James: who are you guys?

Pichu big: we're the Pichu brothers! I'm Pichu big and this is my brother, Pichu little!

Meowth: didn't I meet youse guys some place else before?

Pichu big: hmm, I don't think so,

Pichu little: the only Meowth I can remember meeting was that crazy one that stayed with us for a week and fell in love with that skitty, got crushed by Snorlax, blasted off by wooper's water gun, stuff like that. Is that you?

Meowth: ….uh, no I musta been tinkin about somebody else!

The Pichus broke the bars and led James and Meowth out to safety and then to they're secret hide-out in an alleyway full of waterslides all leading out of a tree house

Well, looks like now even the Pichu brothers are involved, this must be serious, unlike Lesley!

Ps- if you want to see the parts that Pichu little mentioned with Meowth falling in love with skitty, getting crushed, blasting off, etc just look up the pokemon chronicles, there'll be a few episodes there


	11. Joining The Team

**Look out for the Pichu brothers, the pokemon equivalent of Mario! No seriously! Look on you tube, I made a video!**

**The Pichus brought James and Meowth in to their tree house and offered them each a cup of hot chocolate that they'd 'borrowed' from the corner shop**

**James: so, why did you guys save us?**

**Pichu big: you're fellow pokemon! That pokemon hunter Lesley has been stealing more and more pokemon, usually he would steal some really big, powerful pokemon and it would be able to beat him up itself!**

**Pichu little: but lately he's started stealing defenceless baby pokemon like our friends and you guys!**

**Meowth: hey!**

**James: friends? There are more of you guys!**

**Pichu little: sure! Lots more!**

**Pichu big: c'mon, lets go get em!**

**The Pichus ran outside and yelled their names down to the city, within minutes a group of mini pokemon had assembled,**

**Smoochum, Magby, Wooper and Teddiursa**

**James: awesome!**

**Smoochum: oooh! Who are those hunky pokemon?**

**James: 'gulp' she reminds me of Jessie!**

**Meowth: awk-weird!**

**Pichu big: guys, this is James and Meowth! They were the latest victims of Lesley**

**Wooper: which one's which?**

**James: is a, is he okay?**

**Pichu big: yeah, he's not the most charged-up pikachu in the pokemon centre!**

**Magby: are they gonna join the operation?**

**Meowth: operation? What operation?**

**James: you don't mean a kind of a 'cut us open and see what's inside' operation do ya?**

**Pichu big: relax, it's not a hospital operation, he means our mission. You see, we took on a mission to rescue any pokemon that Lesley gets his hands on and we could use all the help we can get!**

**Pichu little: so what do you guys say? Are ya in?**

**Meowth: I don't know about dis, remember dese Pichus will one day evolve in ta blast-offs waiting ta happen!**

**James: yeah but they did save us, and we can't really do anything else, and I'm a Pichu now too!**

**Meowth: mm, I guess, but I still don't trust em!**

**James: Pichu, we're in!**

**Pichu big: great you guys!**

**Teddiursa: no time to celebrate you guys, looks like Lesley's back on his feet!**

**Pichu big: already?**

**They all ran to the door and stared down to see Lesley wandering around and rubbing his head**

**Lesley: humph, stupid rats, now I'll have to find something else to snatch, say, didn't those guys I stole those last two pokemon from have some babies? Yeah they did! I could hold those kids for ransom!**

**So he set off to find the marios again**

**Pichu big: c'mon you guys, looks like he's after some babies now, we better follow him!**

**So the Pichu brothers lead their team with James and Meowth (who might have known that Lesley was going after their friends if either of them had been paying any attention at all, which they hadn't) off after Lesley to prevent him from capturing the mini twerps and rockets, who were heading back the way to find James and Meowth**

**Ash: are we there yet?**

**WHACK**

**Ash: ouch! …are we there yet?**

**WHACK**

**Ash: ouch! …are we there yet?**

**Mario: ugh! He doesn't learn fast does he?**

**Misty: at least it's only one fanfic for you guys, I had two regions!**

**Luigi: 80**

**Jessie: where are we even going?**

**Mario: I don't know, we're just walking in the same direction that kid took off with your friends in!**

**Misty: and these **_**geniuses**_** are in charge!**

**Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!**

**Mario: …**

**Luigi: …**

**Misty: seriously? Every five minutes you feel the need to make an appearance?**

**Jessie: welcome to my world! …uh-oh!**

**Ash: what?**

**Jessie: …I can't find his pokeball!**

**Misty: …you're kidding me right? PLEASE tell me you're kidding me?!!!**

**Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!!!**

**Jessie: 'sigh'**

**Great, now it looks like Wobbuffet will be taking James and Meowth's places while they're helping the Pichus!**


	12. A Distraction

**Here we go! I've had a comment or two about cute things happening to Meowth so lets see what'll happen!**

**Pichu big: hmm,**

**James: what? What's the matter?**

**Pichu big: in order to complete this mission we need more supplies, we'll need to 'borrow' some more food and water from one of the rich ladies nearby!**

**Pichu little: but if we're going to get stuff from the rich ladies then we'll need a distraction!**

**Meowth: distractin a rich lady huh? I'll do it! Seein as how I'm so small an cute she'll be all over me!**

**Pichu big: great! C'mon, we'll take you to her house!**

**The Pichus and other baby pokemon led James and Meowth to a somewhat familiar looking mansion, they rang the doorbell and ran off to the side leaving Meowth to distract her for some time while they stole, I mean, 'borrowed' some supplies for their trip**

**Meowth: hmm, gotta make dis look a little cuter! *fluffs up fur* dat outta do it!**

**A few footsteps were heard before the door opened revealing an old lady and a pokemon, suddenly Meowth figured out why this place seemed familiar**

**Meowth: …you guys! Wait! I changed my mind! I DON'T WANNA BE DA DISTRACTION!!!**

**Meowth turned and tried to bolt but was picked up by the old lady who held him in her arms tightly like a baby**

**Madam Muchmoney: oh, what an adorable little Meowth kitten, what do you think of it snubby?**

**Meowth: Meowth! Meowth Meowth!(hey! Lemme go!)**

**Madam Muchmoney lowered Meowth down to let snubbull see him**

**Meowth: huh,**

**Snubbull: well, well, heya cutie! Didn't think I'd see you since the last 'fic they wrote me into! You must really love me! Well I promise we'll never be apart again!**

**Meowth:…..**

**Meowth froze with fear, this being the scariest thing he'd heard in all his nine lives, but in the end he figured out something to say,**

**Meowth: MEOWTH! (WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!)**

**Meowth scrambled out of the old lady's arms and onto her shoulder clutching his tail**

**Madam: oh my, it looks as if Meowth doesn't seem to like you much my precious little snubby,**

**The old lady carried Meowth inside with snubbull in hot pursuit while the Pichus and James looked for an entrance and the others stood guard**

**Some place else,**

**Ash: are we there yet?**

**Mario: oh dear Bowser koopa! Does this kid never shut up?!**

**Luigi: maybe it's just because he's a little kid now**

**Misty: no, this is pretty much normal behaviour for him!**

**Jessie: if anything, I'd say it was better!**

**Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!**

**Jessie: aww man, I thought the writer had forgot about him and we would finally catch a break!**

**Back at the mansion,**

**Meowth: * being circled by a love struck snubbull * of all da rich ladies in palm hills we just HAD ta steal from dis one!**

**Madam: alright, time for food you two!**

**Meowth: food?! Maybe dis plan ain't so bad after all!**

**Madam: here you go, popcorn balls for you snubbull, just like brock said!**

**Snubbull: *stuffing popcorn balls in her mouth***

**Madam: and since you're only a kitten Meowth, I thought I'd bottle feed you!**

**Meowth: …say what?!**

**Madam Muchmoney (man her name is long!) picked up Meowth and stuffed a bottle in his mouth which, usually he'd of tried to fight against, but since he was still kind of a baby and the bottle was filled with milk (cat thing) he just sat and drank it anyway(but he hated himself for it later)**

**Someplace else in the mansion,**

**James: do you know where you're going?**

**Pichu little: of course I know where I'm going!**

**Pichu big: uh, guys, the kitchen is this way!*pointing in opposite direction***

**Pichu little: 'sweatdrop' oh, I knew that!**

**James: 'sigh' and these two are in charge! This must be how pikachu feels when the twerp comes up with a totally stupid plan but because he can't talk he has to go along with it anyway!**

**Ash: hey wait a minute! Where is pikachu?**

**Pokemon daycare,**

**Pikachu: 'sigh' this is the life!*drinks fruity, alcoholic drink with colourful umbrella in glass* 'sigh' I should have dumped those kids on the Marios years ago!**

**Well? Cute enough for ya? It'll get just a little cuter come next chapter! You have been warned, anyone who doesn't like Meowth should just stop reading now or suck it up for the next chapter! XD**


	13. Cliffhanger XD

**Here we are! I hope you're all ready to either suck it up or face the wrath of adorable baby Meowth! ^.^**

**James: are we really gonna need ALL this food?! *carrying twelve boxes of pokemon food***

**Pichu little: you have no idea how much of this stuff Teddiursa can put away!*carrying fourteen bottles of water***

**Teddiursa: hey! I heard that!**

**Pichu little: heard what? I didn't hear a thing! *trying to act innocent***

**James: you must have really bad hearing! You just said that Teddiursa eats a lot!**

**Everyone else: 'sigh'**

**With the marios,**

**Misty: I don't think this is a good idea!**

**Luigi: *staring down massive green pipe sticking out of the ground* …yeah, I'm with her on this one!**

**Mario: relax luigi, we came outta this thing to get here, so going through it again and getting back home should be a snap!**

**Jessie: hang on a minute, we've been walking and putting up with you-know-who for like, two chapters now, and you're telling me WE'RE BACK WHERE WE STARTED???!!!**

**Everyone: …**

**Ash: … who's you-know-who?**

**Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!**

**Ash: …so who is it?**

**Everyone: *face-palm***

**At the mansion,**

**Madam Muchmoney: *scratching Meowth's ears* hmm, do you like that my little meowthy?**

**Meowth: *purring* I'm gonna hate myself for dis later but it feels so good now!**

**Snubbull: snubb! Snub-bubble! (c'mon old lady! You've spent enough time with Meowth today, let me have a turn!)**

**Meowth: *opening eyes and noticing snubbull* WAA! *jumps onto Madam Muchmoney's head and tries to hide from snubbull***

**Madam Muchmoney: oh my snubbull! You're making Meowth awfully upset! I don't understand why he's so afraid of you! *cuts to montage of all the times snubbull bit Meowth's tail* … nope, can't figure it out! Anyway, since you've got him so worked up, I think I'd better put him down**

**Meowth: 'gasp'**

**Madam Muchmoney: …for a nap!**

**Meowth: 'sigh' wait a minute! I ain't no stinkin baby, I don't take naps!**

**Snubbull: oh trust me, once you see the bedroom she's got made up for you, you'll be saying different!**

**With the pokemon,**

**James: okay, we've got:**

**36 boxes of pokemon food**

**42 bottles of water**

**3 emergency medical kits**

**And for some reason, a box of doughnuts,**

**Is that everything?**

**Pichu big: it should be, now all we have to do is find Meowth and we can go!**

***everyone starts sneaking through the corridors, checking every room to find Meowth***

**Magby: we haven't heard a thing from that old lady or her snubbull, he must be creating a really good distraction!**

**James: snubbull?! I knew this house looked familiar! Meowth's probably scared for life with fear by now! That snubbull loves him, she especially loves to bite his tail with her razor sharp teeth! It really hurt him before, it's probably ripped his tail to pieces by now!!!**

**Pichu little: Yipes!**

**Pichu big: we're sorry James, we didn't know! Is it really that bad?!**

**James: oh Meowth, I knew ye well *starts crying***

**Teddiursa: uh, I think I found him you guys, 'sweatdrop'**

**Teddiursa opened the door to the room he had been checking to reveal Meowth curled up in a cot**

**James: …I CAN'T BELIEVE I CRIED OVER THAT!!!**

**James snuck over to the cot through all the toys and baby stuff and poked the cat through the bars while the others snuck in after him**

**James: *whispering* Meowth, wake up Meowth! It's time to go steal Pikachu!**

**Meowth: …….mmm, look out for da Growlithe, it's gonna get ya!…… *starts doing that weird thing that dogs do where they move their legs like they're running in their sleep***

**Smoochum: awwww! He's dreaming that he's running!**

**James: oh for the love of!**

**James climbed up over the bars of the cot and started shaking Meowth's shoulder**

**James: Meowth! Meowth! C'mon Meowth, wake up!**

**Meowth: ……zzzzzz…….**

**Pichu big: maybe he isn't just asleep**

**James: huh?**

**Pichu big: maybe that snubbull scared him worse than we thought!**

**James: AH! C'mon Meowth! Wake up, please!!! *starts crying again***

**Suddenly the door opened AND…**

**Well, I'm gonna be a jerk and make you guys wait to find out what happened! XD**

**Being a jerk ROCKS!**


	14. What Really Happened

**Okay, I'm done being a jerk, lets see what happened!**

**Magby: she's coming! Hide!**

**Magby hid behind the door with Smoochum and Teddiursa, the Pichu brothers pretended to be toys and James freaked out while trying to climb out of the cage and fell off the top of the bars**

**Madam Muchmoney: Meowthy! Oh! He's still asleep,**

**She crept up to his cot and set snubbull in with him before sneaking out again**

**James: ouch!**

**Snubbull: aww! He's such a cutie when he's taking a nap!**

**James: hey! You stay away from Meowth, snubbull!**

**James tried to jump up heroically to save Meowth but tripped over one of the Pichus and went flying into the cot again while all the other pokemon came out of hiding**

**Pichu big: are you okay James?!**

**James: …ugh, I don't like this fanfic anymore!**

**Snubbull: *growling* who are you pipsqueaks?!**

**Pichu big: careful! Don't make her mad James, she might bite Meowth again!**

**Snubbull: bite him?**

**James: don't play dumb snubbull! We know you scared Meowth so bad he passed out and that old lady had to put him here out of your way!**

**Snubbull: … 'snort' HAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Teddiursa: what's so funny?**

**Snubbull: well, you're right about one thing, he did pass out alright, but I didn't touch the little fluff ball once!**

**Everyone: huh?**

**Snubbull: see, this is what happened, I wanted to spend some time with him but when he saw me he jumped onto that old lady's head and she told me to back off cause I was scaring him!**

**James: I could believe that!**

**Snubbull: shut up! I'm telling the story! Anyway, she decided since he'd got all worked up that she outta put em down for a nap, so she brought him in here and put him in that cot. I was watching from the door and it looked to me like he was trying to climb out, anyway, she started to spin that thing!**

**Snubbull pointed up to a mobile hanging above the cot with pikachus dangling from it**

**Snubbull: as soon as he laid eyes on that thing it was like he was hypnotised, at first he tried putting his paws up to grab it but then he got slower and slower until he dropped like a fly!**

**Pichu little: then what happened?! Then what happened?!**

**Snubbull: I don't know! After that she saw me at the door and took me outside for a run, I'm guessing he hasn't been up since!**

**James: …I CAN'T BELIEVE I CRIED OVER THAT TWICE!!!**

**James sat down and put Meowth on his lap and decided to try the one thing he was sure would wake Meowth up**

**James: *whispering and stroking him* wake up Meowth! C'mon kitty, this isn't catnap time!**

**Meowth: ……. 'yawn'**

**Meowth opened his eyes and looked up at James**

**Meowth: hey Jimmy! What are you doin here?**

**James: it's about time you were up! Sheesh!**

**Meowth: 'yawn' *rubbing eyes* what happened anyways?**

**James: jeez! You really are a baby! One mobile and you're out cold!**

**Meowth glanced up at the mobile then sat up**

**Meowth: it ain't my fault jimmy! I was just tryin ta catch pikachu for da boss, next ting I know me an pikachu are getting chased by a giant Growlithe and now you're here scratchin my ears!**

**Pichu little: c'mon you guys, let's just get out of here!**

**Snubbull: oh no you don't! you're not taking meowthy away from me!**

**Meowth: *noticing snubbull* WAA! *jumps into James' arms Scooby Doo style*snubbull attack! Somebody do something!!!**

**James: hey Pichu! I got an idea! *whispers to the Pichus who then climb up and can just about reach the mobile* hey snubbull!**

**Snubbull: grrrrr, what?!**

**James: look up there! NOW PICHU, NOW!!!**

**James pointed up to the mobile and the Pichus started spinning it, snubbull fell asleep watching it and all the others made a run for it while the Pichus helped James out of the cot carrying Meowth who had also fallen asleep because he fell for it too!(again!)**

**Outside the mansion,**

**Pichu big: well, that's officially the longest time it's ever taken us to grab a few lousy boxes of pokemon chow!**

**Meowth: …..zzzzz……pokemon chow?!**

**Meowth sat up looking for food while everyone else fell over anime style**

**Magby: well, it was better than our last plan when I had to pretend to get hit by a car!**

**Meowth: says you…**

**Well, I've been writing, or, um, typing since 11:00 and now it's quarter to 3am! So I'm gonna hit the hay and probably have some disturbing, pokemon-related dreams! XD**


	15. Pokemon School

…_I LOVE BABY MEOWTH!!! There, I said it, you have all been warned! XD_

_The Pichus were chasing after Lesley *snigger*, Teddiursa and Magby were pulling a red wagon full of boxes of pokemon chow that Meowth was sitting in and Smoochum was following James who was walking beside Meowth_

_Pichu little: hey Pichu, can I ask you something?_

_Pichu big: sure, what's the matter?_

_Pichu little: where did we get the wagon?_

_Pichu big: …hmm, that's a good question!_

_Meowth: *eating pokemon food*_

_Teddiursa: … hey! You're not supposed to eat that!_

_Meowth: *ignoring him and still eating*_

_James: here, I'll get him!_

_James leaned over and tickled Meowth who fell backwards off the wagon laughing and let go of the half-empty box of food_

_Pichu big: huh? Hey! *grabs box of food* you're not supposed to eat this stuff yet!_

_Pichu big ran over to the big pile of pokemon food boxes in the wagon and put the other box on top then walked over to Meowth who was just pulling himself up from the ground_

_Pichu big: Meowth, I know you're hungry and you've been through a lot today with snubbull but you can't go eating all the food whenever you want, we all have to share that food and it has to all go around, so no more stealing the food okay? I mean, if we all just ate the food whenever we felt like it then by the time you were hungry there might not be any food left and that wouldn't be fair now would it? We have a system worked out Meowth so that we all eat at the same time and get the same portions of food which makes everything fair for everyone, okay Meowth? …huh?_

_Pichu big opened his eyes and found that Meowth was asleep sucking his thumb and holding his tail with the other paw_

_Pichu big: what happened?_

_Smoochum: looks like nap time to me!_

_James: *picking Meowth up* he falls asleep when electric types lecture, it's a running gag!_

_Pichu little: c'mon you guys, let's get goin!_

_They all started walking again with James carrying Meowth this time_

_Smoochum: ooh! You look soooooo cute when you're holding a baby, I think you'd make a great dad … maybe even a great boyfriend!_

_James: 'gulp' uh, I think maybe we better wake Meowth up!_

_Pichu big: wait, I have a better idea!_

_Pichu big picked up Meowth, put him in the wagon with the food and kept walking_

_James: …that's it? That's your better idea?_

_Pichu big: yeah, if Meowth's asleep he won't eat all the food, if he's in the wagon then you're not carrying him and if you're not carrying him then Smoochum is less likely to hit on you!_

_James: … I like your plan!_

_Meowth: *still asleep* … don't worry Sharpay …… we'll win da star dazzle award! ……_

_James: …uh, is he dreaming in high school musical?_

_Magby: sounds like it, I think he's Ryan! … I mean, not that I would know, I don't watch it I just…_

_Smoochum: oh, give it up Magby, we all know you love high school musical!_

_Magby: well, you guys aren't gonna think any less of me are ya?_

_Smoochum: no, relax, I like it too! We all think you're great no matter …_

_James: you guys! Why is Meowth in high school musical?_

_Pichu little: maybe he's just having flash-backs from his days at pokemon school?_

_James: what's pokemon school?_

_Everyone: 80 'gasp'_

_Pichu big: you guys have never been to pokemon school?!_

_James: nu-uh!_

_Pichu big: well then we have to stop and set up camp right here! You guys have to go to pokemon school, it's the law here!_

_Everybody set up a camp under a bunch of trees and they dragged Meowth and James off to pokemon school_

_Joy: alright class, I'm nurse joy and I'll be your teacher! Now, how about we go around the room and say our names? Uh, let's start with you!_

_Growlithe: Growlithe! Growlithe!_

_Oddish: Oddish!_

_Togepi: togi togi priiiiii!_

_Igglybuff: iggly iggly!_

_James: … uh, I'm James!_

_Joy: oh! A talking pokemon! That'll make things easier! And what about you?_

_Meowth: …zzzzzzzz…_

_James: that's Meowth! He used to be able to talk human but we got turned into babies and now he can't! … and I guess Pichu forgot to wake him up before we got here!_

_Growlithe: Growlithe! *uses flamethrower and chars Meowth*_

_Meowth: *burnt to a crisp* 8( …_

_Joy: um, that was a little extreme Growlithe, next time just use an alarm clock okay?_

_Growlithe: 'whimper' …_

_I told you I loved baby Meowth, there'll be another chapter to come involving adorable baby Meowth stuff!_


	16. All Together Again

_I'm watching family guy and I just realised, Brian looks just like snoopy!_

_Joy: well, now that you're with us Meowth, this is pokemon school and you and your friend James are here to learn how to be good pokemon!_

_James: *paw in air* oh! Ooooooh! Miss! Miss! I have a question! Pick me! Pick me!_

_Joy: yes James?_

_James: I'm not really a pokemon, I'm a human who got turned into a pokemon! … can I go now?_

_Joy: nice try James, we get that one a lot around here! _

_James: aww…_

_Joy: now, our first lesson is something that's going to make life easier for me, *pulls out scanner thingy* this is a pokemon mind scanner, it'll tell me which pokemon are other creatures in disguise and which are in the right frame of mind!_

_James: what's a frame of mind?_

_Joy: it means if say a pokemon thought it was, a plant? Well, this would tell me so that we could fix that!_

_Nurse joy went ahead to scan all the other pokemon and it revealed that they were all fine and normal, until it came to James_

_Joy: hmm, that's weird!_

_James: what's up?_

_Joy: the scan says that you're a human!_

_James: ha! Told ya so!_

_Joy: well, lucky for you we can fix that down in sick bay just let me check Meowth and we can go!_

_Nurse joy scanned Meowth and the scanner beeped_

_James: what's that beeping?_

_Joy: it's the scanner, it says that your friend Meowth is in the wrong frame of mind! He thinks he's a human too!_

_Nurse Joy scooped up the cat and mini mouse and began to carry them down the hall towards sick bay_

_James: hey, why's Meowth coming?_

_Joy: well, we have to put him in the right frame of mind, Y'know, convince him he's a pokemon!_

_When they got to sick bay, joy set Meowth in the waiting room first and took James into the medicine store where she gave him a potion to drink which turned him back to normal, except still a kid_

_James: hey! I'm me again, say, you wouldn't have anything that could make me bigger too do ya?_

_Joy: sorry kid, puberty does that!_

_James: 8(_

_Nurse joy shoed James back into the waiting room and Meowth was shocked to see he was a human again, they were about to have a nice hug moment when nurse joy picked Meowth up and took him into a different room to 'fix his frame of mind' as she called it. It took all day and everyone had already gone home when James saw them_

_James: Jessie! Is that you?!_

_Jessie, misty and ash (pikachu ran off a while ago and they finally found Wobbuffet's pokeball in ash's pocket for some reason) were walking down the hall looking for James and Meowth_

_Jessie: James!_

_Misty: hey, you're not a Pichu anymore!_

_James: nope! Nurse joy fixed it and now she's fixing Meowth!_

_Ash: why? What's wrong with Meowth?_

_James: she said something about he thinks he's a human and frames of mind or something like that! Where's the Marios?_

_Ash: after a chapter or two alone with us they lost their minds and bolted for it back down that drain pipe!_

_James: oh…okay!_

_Suddenly the doors burst open and nurse joy came out carrying Meowth_

_Joy: he's all fixed up everyone! Now he knows he's a pokemon and he'll be easier to teach for it!_

_She put him down and he ran straight over to James and purred up against him_

_James: uh, what did you do?_

_Joy: no time, no time! See me tomorrow for pokemon school and I'll tell you all about it! *shoves them all outside*_

_Misty: sheesh! Where are we gonna go now?_

_James: no problem! You guys can stay with us and our new friends the Pichus!_

_James led the others and Meowth who was now walking on four paws to the camp they'd set up earlier_

_Pichu big: James, is that you?_

_James: yup! Nurse joy fixed me up, but I don't know what she did to Meowth… she said something about a scan and frames of mind and ever since he's been different!_

_Pichu big: hmm, she probably scanned his mind, you say he's been acting differently?_

_James: yep! He's been on four legs and meowing all the way back!_

_Pichu little: hmm, *stares at Meowth for a long time* yup, she's messed up his mind! She probably hypnotised him into thinking he was a regular pokemon, he'll be a normal Meowth from here on out!_

_Meowth: meow?_

_Ash: hooray! Now that Meowth can't talk or walk or do anything, she'll write stories starring me!_

_Me: oh the heck I will!_

_I'm sorry to break it to you ash, but I'm not writing stories about you, …tuff luck!_


	17. The End For Real

**I really want to end this story soon, so expect this to be the final chapter!**

**Misty: so, what do we do now?**

**Pichu big: there's not a whole lot we can do!**

**Meowth: 'yawn'**

**Pichu little: Meowth's right! We can't think at this time of night! Let's hit the hay!**

**Everyone: okay!**

**Ash and misty were sleeping together (you know what I mean! don't think dirty thoughts, it's a kids show for goodness sake!), Jessie and James were side by side with Meowth curled up in the middle and the Pichus and their gang were all asleep in the wagon. The next morning when ash woke up he looked around to discover that they were all back to normal and the Pichus were gone**

**Ash: hey everybody! Wake up, we're back to normal!**

**Misty: huh?**

**Jessie: what?**

**James: hmm?**

**Meowth: 'yawn'**

**James: hey, how come we're back?**

**Misty: uh Meowth, there's a sticky note on your face!**

**Meowth: huh? *notices sticky note over face* waa! Get it off!**

**Misty: *picks up sticky note* dear kids we took care of and then lost, we came by in the night and turned you guys back to normal, don't ask me how, I have no idea but anyways you guys are back to normal. Ps- I think we scared off your little friends last night, sorry. Pss- have you seen my hat? I thought I leant it to luigi but he said he gave it to you guys, oh well**

**Mario**

**Misty: Mario said he turned us back!**

**James: *hugging Meowth and crying* but Meowth still thinks he's a regular pokemon! He'll be normal forever! I miss my buddy already! What are we gonna do without Meowth???!!!**

**Meowth: 'choke' if ya keep choking me 'cough' you'll find out!**

**James: Meowth! You're back to your regular talking, walking self! *releases grip***

**Meowth: 'gasp' air!**

**Jessie: why is he normal all of a sudden?**

**Me: well, I told ash I wasn't writing stories about him, and I wasn't kidding!**

**Ash: aww…**

**Misty: well, I guess everything's back to normal!**

**THE END**

…

**Meowth: wait! What happened to pikachu?!**

**Somewhere on a deserted island where pikachu is about to be sacrificed,**

**Pikachu: 'sigh' well, it's better than babysitting those guys!**

**Okay, now it's the end for real this time! See ya everyone! XD**


End file.
